golden_eye_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magicians
The Magicians An ancient race of people who can transmute their aura into elements or other substances using wands or other magical instruments/items. They dwell in the city of Ahrendue, which resides in a basin/valley within the Cloud Breaker mountain range. The mountain range forms a protective ring around the city, and also provides water and food from the rivers of melted snow coming down into the basin/valley from the mountain tops. History The magicians were created by the gods and granted aura by them as well. They lived in harmony for several centuries with other species as well as the gods, and slowly perfected their magic, writing many books and texts to record their knowledge. After the gods left, the magicians blamed their other species neighbors and left, taking their ancient texts with them. They roamed the world as nomads for many years, gaining knowledge, before finally seeing the Cloud Breaker mountain range, which then was just five reasonably tall mountains. The earth-magicians together bent the mountains and their shape, and force the mountains into a ring instead of a linear range. Climbing over the mountains, the magicians quickly built what would be the foundation of the great City Ahrendue, and each year, the mountains grew, due to the efforts of the earth magicians, who added more and more rock onto the Cloud Breaker mountain range tops in order to hole themsleves in from the world which they so despised. After that, the magicians continued to grow in numbers and strength, and some began wandering down from the mountain tops and into the world. Sveral left and integrated into human society, curious of what it would be like. Others left to roam the world in order to seek wisdom. The humans had grown weaker over the centuries and had made many petty wars amidst themselves, eventually forgetting the existence of the magicians and magical species alltogether. But from the magicians that left, the leaders in power learned of a magical amulet forged by the best of all the species to be gifted to the gods, an amulet that was never given when the gods left without a word. The magicians had taken it with them and hid it in their magial city. The humans, wanting the Amulet of Aelmitharis for themselves, attacked the magicians. Of course, the barbaric tribes of humankind were no match for magic, and many human kingdoms left the magicians alone, defeated. However, a few young, eager men who wanted to prove themselves snuck into the city under cover of darkness, and somehow found the amulet, taking it and burning several of the precious magical texts they had. The magicians wrath the next morning was so terrible that several complete kingdoms were entirely wiped out, and the rest ran for their lives, far away from the magicians. The young men were so fearful of their lives that they never told anyone about the amulet, but merely quietly passed it along every generation, claiming it was a "family heirloom." Of course, because of the unique powers of the amulet, that family quickly rose to be kings and queens, rulers of nations, and the Amulet of Aelmitharis became a crown jewel of the royal family of the empire. And the magicians and humans left each other alone, whic caused for the foolish humans to once again, mainly believe their existance was mythical over the next several centuries. But the magicians never forgot. Powers and Abilities The magicians possessed the ability to make magical instruments, particularly wands and staffs. These staffs would be imbued with the [[aura]] of dead magicians and would give the user (as long as it was a magician) the ability to channel their [[aura]] into the wand which would transmute it into elements. Humans do not have this ability. Magicians also later found ways to transmute [[aura ]] without a wand, but it was rough sailing, while wand transmutation was smooth and easy. This transmutation allows magicians to control whatever comes out of their wands. Elemental magicians, also known as Corporeal magicians were not the only kind of magicians however. There were also Etheral magicians. Ethereal magicians possessed the ability to channel their [[aura]] into their wands or other instruments and then blast it outwards. A powerful Ethereal magician named Othmund Nithealgeart said that he can send his emotions into his [[aura]] blasts, in order to make whoever got hit by it, for example, crumple to their knees in complete sadness or despair. Because of this, he has almost reached the strength of the dragons. Ethereal magicians could also store the [[aura]] of something else inside their body, for example an animal, and then release it through their wand or body. For example, they could store a snake and then release the snake as a summoning, able to control it. Magicians could also match the speed and frequency of their [[aura]] to that of the elements of their surroundings, such as fire or water. For example, if they came across a river, they could match their aura to that of the river and thus be able to control it, even if it didn't come out of their wand. This takes skilled control, however, and only works if someone else is not trying to match their aura to the same thing. In addition, magicians can not match their aura to the aura of an element produced from another magician's wand. All magicians, however, possess the potential to unlock their true form. This is when a magician forces their aura in their meridian lines to coat their skin. The aura takes the shape of the person's personality or soul, and is strong enocuh to push and mold the flesh which it is coating into a different shape. This forces the person to change into their true form. Most magicians take the form of animal, such as a bear or a wolf. However, their are some differences, such as [[Calden Harcourt]]'s true form. They are not the only species able to do this. Foreign Relations Plotline